The Viking-ness' New Groove
Cast *Astrid (Dragons Race to the Edge) as Human Kuzco *Rabbid (Rabbids) as Baby Kuzco *Mavis Dracula (Hotel Transylvania) as Llama Kuzco *Homer Simpson (Simpsons) as Pacha *Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal (Cow & Chicken) as Announcer for Pacha *Rumpelstiltskin (Shrek Forever After) as Yzma *Jinx (Teen Titans Go) as Peasant near Yzma *Diego (Ice Age Series) as Kronk *Hutch (Curse of the Were Rabbit) as Bucky The Squirrel *Johnny Bravo as Theme Song Guy *Marge Simpson (Simpsons) as Chicha *Maggie Simpson (Simpsons) as Chicha's Baby *Star Butterfly (Star vs the Forces of Evil) as Chacha *Baby Kermit (Muppet Babies) as Tipo *Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) as Angel Kronk *Scar (The Lion King) as Devil Kronk *I.R. Baboon (I Am Weasel) as Man for Bride Choosing *Orinoco (Wombles), Prince Gristle (Trolls), Zazu (Lion King), Og (Mike, Lu & Og), Chuck (The Angry Birds Movie) & Hiccup (Dragons Race to the Edge) as Brides *Wildebeest (The Wild) as Jaguars *Humbug (My Singing Monsters) as Bees *Queeks (Mike, Lu & Og) as Old Man *Airlines Lady (Hotel Transylvania 2) as 1st Guard *Mr Smarty Smarts (Spliced) as 2nd Guard *Buttercup (Powerpuff Girls Z) as 3rd Guard *Liepard (Pokemon) as Cat *Ambipom (Pokemon) as Monkey *Spheal (Pokemon) as Fly *Zoroark (Pokemon) as Spider *Ernest the Vampire as Morty the Llama *Draculas (Ernest the Vampire) as Llamas *Dr Le Quack (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as Chef *Mole (The Nut Job) as Man Giving Thumbs Up *Heather (Total Drama) as Waitress *Slobber Tooth (Skylanders) as Meat Butcher *Quarrister (My Singing Monsters) as Birthday Singers *Araquanid (Pokemon) as Scorpions *Feraligatr & Krookodile (Pokemon) as Crocodiles *Wanda (Hotel Transylvania) as Woman with Piñata *Wolf Pups (Hotel Transylvania) as Children with Piñata *Gordon & Waffle (Catscratch) as 2 Men at CheckBoard *Tweedle (My Singing Monsters) as Bird Bingo *Witches (Shrek) as Guards *Dr Cockroach PHD (Monsters vs. Aliens), Reedling (My Singing Monsters), Garfield (The Garfield Show), Dr Von Goosewing (Count Duckula), Kingdra (Pokemon) & Dr Ivo Robotnik (Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog) as Guards in Animal Forms *Tortoise (Tinga Tinga Tales) as Turtle Kuzco *Maggie Pesky (The Buzz on Maggie) as Bird Kuzco *Colonel Hathi (Jungle Book) as Whale Kuzco *June (Little Einsteins) as Kitten Yzma *Panda (Skunk Fu) as The Bouncing Owner *Toopy Clones (Toopy & Binoo) as Kronk's Scouts Gallery Race_to_the_Edge_Astrid.png|Astrid Hofferson as Human Kuzco Rabbid.jpg|Rabbid as Baby Kuzco Mavisht2.png|Mavis Dracula as Llama Kuzco Homer_Simpson_2006.png|Homer Simpson as Pacha Chachi-the-chewing-gum-seal-cow-and-chicken-7.41.jpg|Chachi the Chewing Gum Seal as Announcer for Pacha Rumpelstiltskin.jpg|Rumpelstiltskin as Yzma Jinx_From_Teen_Titans_GO.png|Jinx as Peasant near Yzma Diego4.png|Diego (Ice Age) as Kronk The-Curse-of-the-Were-Rabbit-wallace-and-gromit-118143_1261_1820.jpg|Hutch the Rabbit as Bucky the Squirrel Johnny_Bravo.jpg|Johnny Bravo as Theme Song Guy Marge_Character_Set.png|Marge Simpson as Chicha MaggieSimpson.png|Maggie Simpson as Chicha's Baby Star_Butterfly.png|Star Butterfly as Chacha MuppetBabies-BabyKermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Tipo Tigger_KHII.png|Tigger as Angel Kronk Scar.png|Scar as Devil Kronk I.R._Baboon_301-1-.gif|I.R. Baboon as Man for Bride Choosing Rapunzel_in_Tangled-_Before_Ever_After.jpg|Rapunzel, Ariel_as_Austin.png|Ariel, Belle.jpeg|Belle, Cinderella.jpg|Cinderella, Merida_as_The_Husband.jpg|Merida Marinette_Dupain-Cheng_Square.png|And Marinette Dupain-Cheng as Brides The_Wild_-_Really_Nice_Day_-_Reprise_(Screenshot).jpg|Wildebeest (The Wild) as Jaguars Humbug.png|Humbug as Bees Old_queeks.jpg|Old Queeks as Old Man Ticket_Agent_from_Hotel_Transylvania_2.jpeg|Ticket Agent as 1st Guard Spliced-character-smarty.png|Mr. Smarty Smarts as 2nd Guard Buttercup_(PPGZ_appearance).png|Buttercup (PPGZ) as 3rd Guard 510Liepard.png|Liepard as Cat 424Ambipom.png|Ambipom as Monkey 363Spheal.png|Spheal as Fly 571Zoroark.png|Zoroark as Spider Ernest-le-vampire-para-hanno.png|Ernest the Vampire as Morty the Llama Ernest_the_Vampire_Draculas.png|Draculas (Ernest the Vampire) as Llamas Le_Quack.png|Le Quack as Chef Mole-The-Nut-Job-2-Nutty-by-Nature.jpg|Mole (The Nut Job) as Man Giving Thumbs Up Heather-total-drama-island-31000.jpg|Heather (Total Drama) as Waitress Slobber_Tooth_Promo_Art.jpg|Slobber Tooth as Meat Butcher Quarrister_DOF.png|Quarrister as Birthday Singers 752Araquanid.png|Araquanid as Scorpions Two_Pokemon_Crocs.png|Feraligatr & Krookodile as Crocodiles Hoteltwanda.png|Wanda Werewolf as Woman with Pinata HotelT2-pups.png|Wolf Pups as Children with Pinata Gordon_quid_and_waffle_by_buttercupnergal.jpg|Gordon & Waffle as 2 Men at Checkboard Tweedle_DOF.png|Tweedle as Bird Bingo Witches_shrek_the_final_chapter-t2.jpg|Witches (Shrek) as Guards Lord-Qin.jpg|Lord Qin, Alameda_Slim.gif|Alameda Slim, Tamatoa_Render.jpg|Tamatoa, Lord_Farquaad.jpg|Lord Farquaad, Plankton_Reformed.png|Plankton Garfield-clipart-lazy-4.png|And Garfield as Guards in Animal Forms Tortoise_Tinga_Tinga.jpg|Tortoise (Tinga Tinga Tales) as Turtle Kuzco Maggie_Pesky.jpg|Maggie Pesky as Bird Kuzco Colonel_Hathi-jbook2HD.jpg|Colonel Hathi as Whale Kuzco Little_Einsteins_June.png|June (Little Einsteins) as Kitten Yzma Le-panda.jpg|Panda (Skunk Fu) as The Bouncing Owner Toopy's_Clones.jpg|Toopy's Clones as Kronk's Scouts Scenes *Part 1-Opening/Perfect World *Part 2-Homer's Arrival/The Viking-Ness' Adviser *Part 3-Astridtopia *Part 4- Rumpelstiltskin's Revenge *Part 5-Astrid Turns Into A Dracula *Part 6-Finishing The Job *Part 7-Homer Returns Home *Part 8-Demon Dracula *Part 9-MavisGoes In The Jungle/Homer saves Mavis *Part 10-The Transition Of Power *Part 11-Battle At The Bridge *Part 12-In Hot Pursuit *Part 13-Mudka's Meat Hut *Part 14-A Dracula Alone/Friends Finally *Part 15-Playtime In Homer's Home *Part 16-The Chase *Part 17-Rumpel Confronts Astrid/Mavis *Part 18-A Mix-Up of Vials *Part 19-Rumpelstiltskin's Little Ballerina Form/Mavis Saves Homer Simpson *Part 20-A Whole New Groove Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie Spoofs Category:The Emperor's New Groove Movie-Spoof Category:YouTube Category:Unfinished Category:DeviantART Category:Upcoming Movie Spoofs Category:Ideas Category:Trailer Ideas